Irie Miki
Miki Irie (入江 美樹, Irie Miki?) is a member of the Kiryuu Clan. Although she is a part of said clan, she does not exhibit the typical stereotyped attitudes of the clan, which further adds to her mysteriousness. She is known to be the subordinate of Kasui Hideta of the Kiryuu, as well as the "owner" of Samiki. Character Outline Appearance A beautiful young woman, Miki is sometimes herald as one of the most beautiful women in the Yakuza underworld. She has snow-white hair, and a pair of violet colored eyes to match. She's always seen wearing beautiful kimono's, most likely Hideta provides them for her. What's most striking about her appearance are the mysterious markings she has, and even she doesn't know where the markings came from. They are most often seen at her neck, but the mark also stretches through most of her body. It reacts to sunlight; it causes a burning sensation upon Miki when there's a glaring sun out, which adds to its mystery. Personality She is also probably the most kind out of the Kiryuu, which breaks the stereotypical idea of the Kiryuu Clan being full of battle craving lunatics. She thinks things through and is willing to help kind people in need. Miki is shy, so she definitely has problems getting close to someone other than Hideta, whom she idolizes. She has a sharp distrust of men due to her past; she's more willing to converse and trust young women than she is of men this even holds true to her own teammates. Known Abilities Miki holds the honor of having much latent ''power. She's not one for battle, but for some reason, her fighting comes naturally to her. She is able to fight with Tonfa's with such precision and power that it baffles everyone whom witnesses her fighting style. Also, she's able to do a thing-or-two with the umbrella she constantly carries along with her. Most enemies underestimate Miki, and this fact alone is why the Kiryuu often use her as a trump card when the situation calls for it. Plot Overview History There is no known story, stubbornly hidden behind suppressed walls. She's aware of pushing back her memories and does it gratefully, blindly guessing that 'painful' memories are not needed. Mostly ignoring any memory she's disregarding, her life moves on smoothly. Or, it has recently. A few memories she has yet to successfully push back are those of betrayal in a house of trust. Awakening with brown leaves in the air, little sunlight brightening the room. Truth be told, her first thoughts were unimpressed. Not only was the scenery inviting, but someone seemed to have placed the side of her head on a rock as she slept. Brushing her cheek, she discovered a sensational shock, with many more to come. For the next five months of new memories, she was hidden away from the rest of the world in a shady hut, blindly wondering what silent monster lived with her, and seemed to dislike her so strongly. A man nicknamed Mean Makuto was once wanted for kidnapping girls between the young ages of fourteen to twenty from small villages or simply on the road. From there, the bodies of such girls would be scattered in random huts in the deep forests, clothes torn from resisting his abuse, bones broken, and blood spilled. The Kiryuu clan, having had a few kidnappings of family members by such a sick man, took the case and sent a young Kasui Hideta right on it. He was intrigued and excited to catch such a 'sinner' as he, and took it gratefully. After interviewing others who've tried to track Makuto down, he quickly found a pattern in his plans and set out immediately. It didn't take long to find the recent hut, force entrance, and catch the felon. Once safely knocked out and restrained, Hideta made a tour around the small hut, hoping to find a living body. He was not disappointed, though it was a close call. Miki soon found herself at his side. Not only did he carefully take her back to the Kiryuu, putting up with her mysterious, musty old umbrella, which she constantly needed over her head, but he also tended to her wounds out of sheer pity. There was no lasting damage except for the expected distrust for most men. Naturally, she clung to Hideta's presence, following closely but silently out of his way, helping whenever she could. At first, she was welcomed with the rest of the Kiryuu as a guest, but after taking journey's with Hideta, she found mysterious talents with the Tonfa, and improvisation with the umbrella. Soon, she was accepted as one of their own, and she received a special, gray umbrella with Tonfa slots in the sides of the handle; she would always have her weapons on her. Introduction Arc TBA. Weaponry '''Current Weapons': Tonfa and Umbrella Past Weaponry: N/A Notable Relationships Kiryuu Clan Kasui Hideta: Miki idolizes Hideta. To make a long story short from her bio, he saved as well as patched up Miki from the menacing Mean Makuto. The whole thing is something that is very unlikely for Hideta to do, but for some reason it did indeed happen. From that day on, she's followed him. [[Samiki|'Samiki']]: Miki's pet. It's not known where the two met, or how exactly Samiki was named, but the two seem inseparable. NYAH! Kamikaze Sakuki: Sakuki, being closer to Miki's age, does have a certain off and on relationship with Miki. Sakuki has saved her in atleast one occaison, during the Bloody Palace subarc against Odokemaru. As early as episode seven, Miki has also argued with Sakuki over things — even resorting to physical punishment in the form of Miki hitting Sakuki upside-the-head with a tonfa; Juubei actually joked about the pair being a young couple much to the discomfort of them both. Harada Juubei: Her views on Juubei are the same as the rest of the clan: a lazy, but dependable fighter when it comes down to it. She does respect him, but her ideals towards men as well as his odd behavior pushes her away from the idea of totally being comfortable around him. Juubei actually refers to Miki as Miki-dono, ''or ''Miss Miki/Lady Miki, ''in a show of respect. Juubei actually watches over Miki while Hideta's not around, since if something happened to Miki, Juubei figures that Hideta would bother him. Ishida Clan 'Amano Ryuunosuke: Ryuunosuke was heard wanting to include Miki into his Morning Musume group, and is trying his best to recruit her! '''Morning Musume: They are jealous over the attention Miki gets due to her beauty, as well as the attention their Ryu-sama gives her. Miki honestly doesn't care for such things. Souma Clan N/A. Tidbits *Her "pet", Samiki, was most likely named after her. The "Sam" refering to "Samurai" may mean that Samiki's actually a Samurai version of Miki? *No matter how close to her age a male is, she will still feel uncomfortable around him. This was proved when the young Kojirou started to be too friendly to Miki and she backed off. *Hideta is the '''only '''male that Irie Miki feels totally comfortable around, and Miki happens to be one of the few people Hideta can tolerate. *If you don't count Samiki's human years, Miki happens to be the youngest Kiryuu member — but is the second youngest Yakuza member in the whole storyline. *Miki can be thought as the "straight man" of the Kiryuu Clan. All the other Kiryuu Clan members are so outrageous in attitude and mannerisms, and Miki is the most calm, patient, and normal one out of them! *Miki's also probably the most "reserved" female out of the whole Kiryuu and Yakuza world, this is probably due to her attitudes towards men as well — this only adds to her popularity in the Yakuza underworld. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Kiryuu Clan Members Category:Humans